The field of the present invention is suspension systems for vehicles including motorcycles and the like.
In vehicles, particularly single front-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, the wheel responsible for steering the vehicle has typically been mounted by means of a front fork extending between a steering member and the wheel axle and comprising some form of damping mechanism. More recently, the concept of the front fork has been abandoned in favor of a pivotal mounting system wherein the wheel is pivotally mounted to the vehicle frame by one or more arm members cooperating with a damping system. In Japanese patent publication No. 58-49435 (No. 49434/1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,329, a motorcycle is proposed in which this alternative system is employed in order to reduce vehicle weight and lower the center of gravity thereof.
In the motorcycle mentioned above, a wheel support member is attached to upper and lower arm members at locations at the side of the front wheel, within the outer periphery thereof when the front wheel is seen from its side.
In order to provide for changes of direction of the front wheel, it is necessary that the arm members be largely curved away from the wheel so that the arm members and the front wheel do not interfere with each other.
As a result of this, the arms become longer in length, thereby resulting in unnecessary weight. Applicants have discovered that further weight savings and vehicle sturidness can be achieved.